


Prelude

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 拉郎爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Aleksandr Golovin/Paulo Dybala
Kudos: 3





	Prelude

Prelude

Bgm:Prelude 12/21-AFI

1.  
都灵已经开始下雪了，旋转着坠落的雪花模糊了路灯投下的光影，将暖橘色的一片撕扯出细碎的裂缝。  
德西利奥没有下车，他点着一支烟，把车窗微微降下一条缝来，烟雾伴着车里的暖气顺着那条缝迤逦而出。  
他等了有快半小时了，烟也抽了好几支了。  
正当他等的快不耐烦，叼着烟头低头借着路灯的光看时间时，迪巴拉终于从那栋房子里出来了。  
姗姗来迟的迪巴拉打着一把很大的黑伞，他敲了敲车窗，然后把伞收了起来，簌簌的雪花顺着伞面落在脚边。  
德西利奥掐了烟，打开了车门锁。  
车门被打开，冷风卷着雪花拂到德西利奥的脸上，他感觉后背上冒起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，深吸了一口气后，他问：“怎么说？”  
“先生在巴黎联系好了买家，最近不会回来了，所以莫斯科那边我们自己负责。”迪巴拉低低地呼出一口气，怕冷地搓着手，随意地把伞丢到了后座上。  
“大使馆那边要不要打个招呼，留个后路。”德西利奥皱着眉，用修长的手指抵住额头。  
“这个我管不着你全权负责好了，莫斯科那边听说最近变了天，能不能见到他们的继承人都是个问题。”迪巴拉不以为然。  
“不是说他们的继承人已经二十二岁了吗，还能被架空？”德西利奥有点诧异，不由得挑起了眉毛。  
迪巴拉耸耸肩，“据说那个继承人身体不太好，很少处理事务，结果老爹突然死了，就被自己舅舅夺了权，人家还说是为了他好，哪像我们俩，这些年什么没做过。”  
德西利奥点点头，发动了汽车，“那我去办这些事，那位意气风发的舅舅就交给你搞定喽。”  
突然加速的汽车带起一阵小风，路边的雪花也被带着飞舞了起来，转而再次陷入沉静。

2.  
莫斯科郊外的岩蔷薇庄园里，阿尔捷姆·久巴正坐在桌前吃早餐，他手边是摊开的莫斯科新闻报。  
刚翻了没几页，管家从楼上走下来，走到他身边低低地说：“亚历山大先生说他不舒服，不下来吃早餐了。”  
久巴本正专心致志地看着财经版的头条，闻言不觉抬起头皱着眉问，“怎么回事？”  
“亚历山大先生说他头疼，我已经让人送了热牛奶和布洛芬缓释胶囊进去。”管家低眉顺眼唯唯诺诺。  
“一会儿给伊格纳舍维奇打个电话，让他过来看看萨沙，他犯病的频率越来越高了。”久巴沉吟了几秒，把报纸合上了。  
早餐之后，伊格纳舍维奇拎着药箱准时报到。  
管家帮他悄声推开亚历山大的房门，果然，他还在睡。  
亚历山大陷在被子里，戴着眼罩和耳塞，及地的缎子窗帘遮挡住了大半阳光，房间里十分昏暗。  
熟知亚历山大生活习惯的伊格纳舍维奇对这种仗势见怪不怪，他冲管家点了点头，管家心领神会，轻轻合上了门。  
尽管脚步声已经放到了最轻，但在伊格纳舍维奇走到床边之前，亚历山大还是惊醒了过来，他摘下眼罩和耳塞，一脸倦怠，想要找到一个尽量舒服的姿势坐直身体。  
伊格纳舍维奇把药箱放在床头柜上，亚历山大不自觉地露出过分警觉的表情，问：“他人呢？”  
“走了，听说都灵那边来了人谈判，管家说他吃完早餐就走了。”  
“哦。”亚历山大嗤笑一声，虽不以为然，但明显状态放松了许多，他懒懒地看着伊格纳舍维奇从药箱里拿出各种医疗器械。  
“你这个月发病的频率有点高啊。”伊格纳舍维奇皱着眉喃喃道，然后挂上听诊器想做一个最基本的检查。  
“没有”，亚历山大少见地露出狡黠的表情，“其实就是骗人的，我只是不想和他坐在一张桌子上吃饭而已。”  
伊格纳舍维奇不由得挑了挑眉，“可是管家说你吃了布洛芬。”  
“一点小伎俩。”亚历山大颇有些嫌弃地瞥了放在床头的药瓶一眼。  
伊格纳舍维奇叹了口气，从药箱里找出一瓶看上去和布洛芬没什么差别的药换了内容，“这个是普通的蛋白粉，你就算是要骗也要有点水平，还有，偏头痛这个借口不要用的太频繁，他会疑心的。”  
亚历山大答应着，但显然心思并不在此，“有丹尼斯的消息了吗？”  
“还没有”，伊格纳舍维奇压低声音，“我只打听到他最后现身的地方是叶卡捷琳堡，至于后面的事你不要着急，我会接着查，但在有结果之前我不希望你和他硬碰硬。”  
这个话题似乎是亚历山大的阿克琉斯之踵，他的脸色变得不太明朗起来，眼底有戾气在翻涌，他沉默了一会儿，沉吟道：“你刚刚说，都灵那边来人了是吧。”  
伊格纳舍维奇收拾药箱的手顿了一下，他知道亚历山大向来是有自己的盘算，语气不由得变得严肃了起来，“萨沙你听我说……”  
“想想办法，让我见见他们。”亚历山大伸了个懒腰，半边脸陷在阴影里，看不清表情。

3.  
接到久巴的邀请时，迪巴拉还是诧异的。  
他把米白色的邀请函翻来覆去地看了又看，简朴又不失身份的珠光纸的对折内封用宝蓝色的信封装着，底封上有烫金的“岩蔷薇庄园，阿·久”的字样。  
迪巴拉把邀请函塞了回去，歪着脑袋冲着德西利奥眨眼，“我没想到他会那么爽快。”  
德西利奥不以为然，“一般有把握的人才会开门见山。”  
“这房子是什么来历，名字很怪。”迪巴拉俄语水平有限，尽管之前有临时抱过佛脚，但仍然没办法理解这些战斗民族奇奇怪怪的喜好。  
“听说是特意为庆祝那个继承人，就是亚历山大的出生建造的，不过因为健康问题他自打出生好像就没怎么出过这个庄园。”德西利奥提到亚历山大的时候，语气多少有些意味深长。  
迪巴拉在脑海里恣意描摹着一个苍白羸弱的年轻男人的形象，心里着实好奇，“他到底得的是什么病，久巴能拿这个做了这么久借口。”  
德西利奥翻了个白眼，“我给你的资料你到底有没有好好看，他三岁的时候得了脊髓灰质炎，虽然痊愈了但是一直有偏头痛的毛病，也不知道是个什么道理。”  
迪巴拉突然对这个素未谋面的年轻男孩有了一丝怜悯，发自内心的那种。  
“嗳，你不要同情心泛滥了啊，之前泽尼特和久巴闹翻了，现在是我们最好的机会了。”德西利奥斜乜了迪巴拉一眼，他并不希望有节外生枝的可能。  
三天后，久巴亲自带着自己的专车去酒店接迪巴拉和德西利奥。  
纯黑的Aurus，和久巴本人一样，看似低调，沉稳的表象下有着野心勃勃的灵魂。  
岩蔷薇庄园离市区很远，迪巴拉感觉车子开了很久才驶入一条两边栽着白桦树的小路，小路越往深处愈发宽阔，然后庄园的一角便显现了出来。  
久巴似乎对这栋房子也情有独钟，毫不掩饰自己语气中的赞赏之意，“这个是老戈洛温先生仿彼得大帝在圣彼得堡的夏宫兴建的小型庄园，是他送给萨沙的礼物。”  
“萨沙，您是说小戈洛温先生吗？”迪巴拉想要试探舅舅对外甥的态度。  
久巴颇有些敏感地皱了皱眉，他条件反射似的露出一个没什么诚意的微笑，态度也变得耐人寻味起来，“你那可以叫他亚历山大，迪巴拉先生。”  
两个初来乍到的意大利人几乎是本能地互相对视了一眼，发现彼此都对这对舅甥的关系心里有了一个基本的认识。  
车停在别墅的正门口，早已守候在门口的管家殷殷上前拉开车门。  
“萨沙好些了？”久巴先一步下车，迪巴拉他们一下车就听见了这声问询。  
管家唯唯诺诺，“好些了，亚历山大先生在客厅画画。”  
“他应该在书房，不是吗？”听到这话久巴颇有些不悦，把管家吓得一个哆嗦。  
“亚历山大先生想要临摹客厅里的那幅《水下王国》。”管家的样子让迪巴拉觉得这一家子的日子真是不好过啊。  
久巴终于丢下了可怜的管家，向意大利的来客们做了一个请进的手势。  
厚重的大门被仆人们拉开，迪巴拉一下子就嗅到了属于油画颜料的那股淡淡的气味儿。  
拐过走廊，一个年轻男人的背影就映入眼帘。  
借着阳光洗礼，他的皮肤几乎都接近透明了，大部分而言和迪巴拉的想象没有太大的差别，苍白但不至于病态，纤细但远谈不上消瘦。  
男孩儿闻声转过身来，他手上拿着混合复杂的调色盘，鼻尖上还挂着一点点深蓝的颜料，眼睛是那种小鹿般湿漉漉的清澈，有种能狙击陌生人心灵的力量。  
亚历山大的目光显然是先落在了两个陌生人身上，但却不得不先对自己咄咄逼人舅舅打招呼，“дядя，这两位是？”  
久巴的表情算不上乐意吧，只是言简意骇，直截了当，“都灵的迪巴拉和德西利奥先生。”  
亚历山大的微笑恰到好处，甚至可以称得上促狭，“两位好，我是亚历山大·戈洛温，或者你们也可以叫我萨沙。”

4.  
意大利的来客们在用过下午茶后就离开了。  
他们与并非真心有意相邀的主人没有得到过多可以洽谈相商的机会，因为只要亚历山大不离开久巴的视线范围，久巴就对生意上的事闭口不谈。一直到管家提醒亚历山大服药的时间到了，他才不紧不慢地上楼去，道别时亚历山大还多看了迪巴拉几眼，这个举动让久巴更不高兴了。  
迪巴拉看着继承人消失在楼梯尽头的背影，觉得自己对一个人的臆想还是太过平面化。  
下午茶摆在二楼的露台上，亚历山大不在，有些话终于可摆在台面上说了。  
谈话间，迪巴拉就敏感地意识到一个问题，对与泽尼特决裂一事久巴并无太多遗憾，他固然不喜欢圣彼得堡人但也并不意味着他能与都灵人达成一致。  
“久巴先生，我认为我们的价钱绝对公道，巴黎那边买家也是我们先生亲自出面谈的，信誉问题您是不用担心的，您和泽尼特谈不拢没有关系，但如果坚持自产自销恐怕就没那么划算了。”德西利奥是绝对的务实派，他总有办法把复杂的事情里的利益关系理得清清楚楚。  
“我从没有过质疑过你们的实力，但是总的来说接受你们与否还是取决于我个人的选择。”久巴不以为然，他和已经逝世的老戈洛温的行事风格完全不同，不和都灵合作的下场他不是不清楚，但他也没怎么把退后一步与斯巴达克进行同城battle当作一回事就是了。  
“那亚历山大先生的意思呢，您还是打算越过他吗？”迪巴拉在一边观战许久了，他知道仅凭德西利奥一个人是没办法说服这个意志坚定的老手的。  
久巴的目光变得晦涩难言了起来，他眯着眼睛无声地打量着这个在他的地盘上出言不逊的年轻人，口气很硬，“我有这个义务替他做出必要的决断。”  
第一次谈判算是不欢而散。  
在回去的路上，德西利奥忍不住想要责备迪巴拉的沉不住气，他板着个脸，“其实如果挑明利害关系，他未必不会松口，迪比，这次是你太莽撞了。”  
迪巴拉表示自己不能苟同，“马蒂亚，你真的没发现吗，吃饭的时候，无论久巴在和谁说话，他的目光总是先落在亚历山大身上的。”  
“咄咄逼人气焰嚣张的舅舅和孤立无援势单力薄的外甥，怎么了？”德西利奥忍不住翻了个白眼。  
迪巴拉摇了摇头，不再言语，他漫无目的地看着路旁郁郁葱葱的白桦树，陷入了沉思。

5.  
等到亚历山大下楼吃晚饭的时候，客厅里那幅列宾的《萨特阔在水下王国》已经被撤走了。  
他看着那块扎眼的空白，觉得心底有类似于岩浆似的情绪在翻涌，但仍忍了下来。  
亚历山大喜欢列宾，而久巴不喜欢，就像他喜欢纳博科夫而亚历山大不喜欢一样。  
久巴早就上桌了，他正啜饮着玻璃杯里的伏特加，转头看见姗姗来迟的亚历山大也没什么表情变化。  
晚餐的风格向来是有些粗野的，无论是红菜汤也好，涂着蜂蜜和黄油的烤土豆和列巴也罢，亚历山大都不喜欢。  
“дядя，《萨特阔的水下王国》呢……”亚历山大没有看面前丰盛的食物，开门见山。  
久巴显然并不想聊这个话题，他放下杯子，敷衍了事，“上个月我在彼得堡参加了一个拍卖会，买到了莫奈的《圣拉查尔火车站》，等寄过来就挂上去。”  
亚历山大的眼睫微微颤了一下，他暗暗地咬住后牙，没有说话。  
两个人分坐在一张不算大的红木桌的两头，却始终相对无言，久巴在第二道菜撤下去了之后终于发现了亚历山大自带的低气压，他知道年轻男孩心情不悦的理由，却明知故问：“晚餐不合胃口吗，萨沙？”  
白瓷碟子里的土豆被锋利的叉子戳的稀烂，亚历山大抬起眼睛，似乎是忖度了一会儿，“我想请迪巴拉先生来庄园里骑马。”  
“你说谁？”久巴显然是听见了，表情立刻就变得不太好了。  
“迪巴拉先生，我觉得他是个很有趣的人。”亚历山大干脆放下叉子，与自己的舅舅直视。  
“意大利人是出了名的花言巧语表里不一。”久巴冷哼。  
“可是дядя，庄园难道不是我的吗？我不认为请一个人意大利来骑马有什么原则上的错误。”亚历山大的态度也算不上多客气，相比于请求更近似于陈述，“您放心，我有分寸，他对您来说并不比丹尼斯来的更有威胁。”  
严格来说，这是亚历山大这么久以来第一次与自己专断独行的舅舅的第一次抗衡，甚至不惜撕开自己的伤口。  
亚历山大从来不觉得对久巴适当的妥协有什么不好，哪怕是在床上，但是这和一味的委曲求全不是一回事。  
丹尼斯·切里舍夫一直是两个人关系里的一枚定时炸弹，只不过这次，点燃引信的主动权在亚历山大手里罢了。

6.  
迪巴拉得知那位“被管束严格”的继承人要单独会面的时候，就知道自己的推测至少有一半是对的。  
两天后的岩蔷薇庄园，天朗气清，位于庄园后方的露天草场，占地面积大且人迹罕至。  
亚历山大穿着黑丝绒的骑马装，指挥着马夫把自家的珍藏名驹牵出来，转头冲迪巴拉微笑，“您不用害怕，安德烈和西里尔是奥尔洛夫马，脾气很好的。”  
迪巴拉倒也不是怕马，都灵的自家老板是个赌马老手，这么些年他多少也耳濡目染。  
他看着温顺的马匹被马夫牵到面前，一匹毛色是闷青色一匹则是栗色，奥尔洛夫种的马匹向来价值不菲，青毛与栗毛都是优质品种。  
“它们是爸爸送给我的成年礼物。”亚历山大熟练地摩挲着马匹们的脖子，“您要试试吗？”  
迪巴拉挑了栗色的那匹，坐稳后他看着亚历山大轻巧地上马，灵活地牵住缰绳，觉得他怎么也不像外界形容得那种病歪歪的样子，他想了想决定不那么唐突，“您很喜欢骑马吗，亚历山大先生？”  
迪巴拉的俄语算不上流利，亚历山大愣了一会儿才反应过来对方在说什么，他笑了，“当然，迪巴拉先生，我记得我说过您可以喊我萨沙不一定要用亚历山大来称呼，而且如果您愿意的话，我们可以说西班牙语。”  
迪巴拉闻言又想起之前在车上久巴不那么客气的神情，忍不住揶揄，“您还会说西班牙语？不过……久巴先生似乎不太喜欢外人叫您萨沙。”  
“我原来的家庭教师切里舍夫先生在西班牙长大，他的西班牙语很好”，亚历山大用腿轻收马腹，安德烈就开始缓步向前，“至于дядя……他就是这样子的性格，您可以不用太在意他的话，我个人还是更喜欢萨沙这个名字的。”  
两个人骑着马缓缓向草场中央走去，草场另一头是是一大片山毛榉。  
“您很喜欢列宾吗，上次来做客，我记得您临摹的是列宾的《萨特阔的水下王国》。”迪巴拉知道再拉久巴出场很可能会被亚历山大拉进黑名单了。  
“是的，我很喜欢，而且我还考上过列宾美术学院呢，那时候我刚刚十七岁。”亚历山大的语气中有了几分自嘲的意味，“可惜——”  
“可惜？”  
“我只读了一年就退学了，他们打电话来说我妈妈病危，骗我回家，其实那个时候她已经死了，我回来还不到一周就收到了退学通知。”亚历山大耸耸肩，似乎对这些往事已经浑不在意了。  
迪巴拉有些哑然，哽了好一会儿才低低地说：“我很抱歉。”  
“没什么可抱歉的，迪巴拉先生”，亚历山大轻哂，转而他的表情变得微妙了起来，“其实您不用和我说客套话，我知道您和德西利奥先生来莫斯科不是为了闲逛的，你们也不可能接受空手而归这个结果，对吧？”  
迪巴拉真的没想到亚历山大属于揣着明白装糊涂的那类人，索性也没心情含蓄下去，“这笔生意对于您舅舅也好，对于我们自己也好都是有益无害的，但您舅舅现在似乎更专注于和斯巴达克硬碰硬，说老实话，如果只是为了争这一口气，未免太幼稚了。”  
马儿走走停停，亚历山大忍不住冷笑，嘲讽之色也变得清晰可见起来，“他永远都是这样，不过他也不得不这么做，谁让他和我本就没有血缘关系呢。”  
迪巴拉一怔，本能地扯了一下缰绳，惹得身下的西里尔发出低低的嘶鸣声，“他不是您舅舅？”  
“阿尔捷姆·久巴只是我外公的养子，我猜斯巴达克是抓住了他关于继承问题的把柄，而董事会一旦质疑我的监护权的归属问题，他就将失去一切，公司是他的摇钱树，他不会允许有人觊觎。”亚历山大轻描淡写地说。  
迪巴拉笑了，“所以您是在坐山观虎斗吗，萨沙？”  
亚历山大狡黠地眨眨眼，他竖起食指比了个“嘘”的动作，“他答应过我，只要我放手把公司的事务交给他全权处理他就会我最大限度的自由，是他食言在先。”  
年轻的意大利人对这个反转的出现还算满意，他主动伸出手来，“我觉得我们可以愉快地合作。”  
亚历山大垂下眼帘，噙着一丝轻笑，也伸出了手，两个人的手交握在了一起。  
“那我也要先听听合作的筹码够不够诱人了，迪巴拉先生。”

7.  
久巴在今天的董事会上碰了钉子。  
他提出关于收购斯巴达克股份的提案被大部分董事否决了，因为所有人都把今年最大收益寄希望于与都灵的那笔生意。  
没等会议结束，他就怒气冲冲地回到了庄园，结果管家又告知他亚历山大和迪巴拉在一起。  
久巴的心情更差了，他走到二楼的露台上，从那里可以看得到草场，一眼望不到边的青绿上两匹马正缓慢地并步而行，马上的两个年轻人谈笑甚欢。  
他的脸色阴晴不定，下意识握紧了拳头，甚至都没有发现秘书到露台上来找他。  
秘书喊了他几声，他才反应过来,“什么事？”  
“切里舍夫又寄信过来了。”秘书低声说道，然后从包里掏出一封信来。  
久巴接过信来，露出类似于轻蔑的表情。  
他断了切里舍夫和莫斯科的一切来往，切里舍夫还是想方设法地和亚历山大暗通款曲。  
一直写信来有什么用，他又看不到。  
久巴想着，然后把信随手塞进了口袋里。  
夜晚的岩蔷薇庄园总是格外的静谧，只能听见庄园草场那头传来地隐隐的乌啼声。  
久巴躺在自己房间的床上，思考着如何说服那些固执的股东们，渐渐睡意全无，觉得自己大概也只能枕戈待旦。  
正想着，耳边突然传来刺耳的火警警报声，久巴几乎是本能地先去摸了摸自己的边上，然后想起来亚历山大今天并没有和自己共处一室，他从床上跳起来，打开门冲了出去。  
大部分仆人也听到了这夺命般的警报声，他们衣衫不整地从房间里跑出来，在相对宽敞安全的大厅里乱成一团。  
久巴在人群中没有看到亚历山大，他的心乱作一团，便一把抓住慌得失了分寸的管家，厉声问:“萨沙呢？”  
管家答不上来，久巴干脆重新冲回楼上，果然亚历山大还毫无知觉地睡在床上。  
“萨沙，萨沙。”他使劲摇着男孩儿，但是男孩儿还是没有一点点清醒的意思。  
他刚要抱起亚历山大，管家跌跌撞撞地跑了进来，气喘吁吁地说，“没事了先生，火已经灭掉了。”  
久巴暗暗松了口气，转而又看向昏昏沉沉的亚历山大，总觉得不放心，“打电话，叫伊格纳舍维奇来。”  
德西利奥在听到火警的声音之后就开始掐时间。  
他把车停在庄园几百米远的一棵巨大的白桦树下，静静地看着庄园里闹腾地灯火通明人声鼎沸。  
大约过了有二十分钟，一个黑影接近了车子，他气喘吁吁地拉开车门，坐了进来。  
“18分钟多一点，你的速度大不如前了啊，迪比。”德西利奥懒洋洋地看了一眼表，发动了车子。  
车子飞速地把路边的树林甩在身后，迪巴拉打开车内照明的小灯，把刚刚从庄园里裹挟出来的东西从背包里拿出来。  
“就这个？那个继承人的话真的可信吗？”德西利奥瞥了一眼那个看上去平平无奇的金属盒子。  
“他才是久巴最大的软肋，不信他信谁。”迪巴拉从车里的置物箱里摸出一个小小的螺丝刀就开始撬锁，一边撬锁一边说，“萨沙说久巴是他外公的养子，收养协议书还在，只要证明久巴对他的监护权不存在，就可以把他踹到一边去。”  
暴力强拆了五分钟后锁被撬开了。  
迪巴拉在里面扒拉了半天在最底下找到了那份已经泛黄的收养协定，“Get it!”  
德西利奥开着车，只看了一眼，目光反倒是落在盒子里的其他东西上，“这些是什么？”  
迪巴拉不明觉厉，他放下收养协定，把剩下那厚厚一叠信封拿出来，拆开来其中的一封看了半天之后他若有所思地问：“丹尼斯·切里舍夫是谁？”

8.  
亚历山大是在伊格纳舍维奇给自己输液的时候醒过来的。  
伊格纳舍维奇调了调输液管的速度，“这又是你的小伎俩？”  
亚历山大动了动睡僵掉的脖子，调皮地眨了眨眼，“嘘——他人呢？”  
“刚刚回公司开会了，最近董事会对他和都灵那边接洽的方式很不满。”伊格纳舍维奇说道，“我之前和你说什么来着叫你不要轻举妄动，你和那个都灵来的——”  
“谢尔盖，我做的事情都有我自己的道理，一直忍着他，我倒不如和他们一起赌一把。”亚历山大皱着眉打断了伊格纳舍维奇的话。  
伊格纳舍维奇知道亚历山大的脾气，他叹了口气，难得没有开始说教论年纪都可以当自己儿子的亚历山大。  
“丹尼斯的事，你有接着查吗？”亚历山大敏感地注意到了今天的伊格纳舍维奇格外地宽容。  
正在收拾东西的伊格纳舍维奇的手顿了一下，没作声。  
亚历山大觉得有点不对劲，一个可怕的念头从脑海里闪过，“他是不是死了？”  
伊格纳舍维奇感觉有什么堵住了他的嗓子，他还是没说话。  
亚历山大突然觉得自己的血液像是冻住了，他提高声音，把手放在输液管上，“谢尔盖你和我说实话，丹尼斯是不是死了，你不说我现在就去自己查。”  
伊格纳舍维奇无奈，他摁住亚历山大的肩膀，寄希望于年轻人能在噩耗来临之前冷静下来，“萨沙，你听我说——”  
“听你说什么？听他怎么死的，还是听他是因为我而死？”亚历山大感觉自己的肩膀抖个不停，牙齿也不住地打颤。  
伊格纳舍维奇突然就不知道怎么回答了。丹尼斯·切里舍夫这颗定时炸弹到底还是炸了。  
在西班牙长大的切里舍夫大学一毕业就成了从中学病退的亚历山大的私人家庭教师。  
亚历山大所有关于文学、语言、美术以及音乐的很大一部分见解都是受切里舍夫的影响。  
两个人相差八岁，亦师亦友，在岩蔷薇庄园这个没有同龄孩子陪伴的空荡荡的豪华房子里，切里舍夫是亚历山大最忠实的伙伴。  
他发现了亚历山大在美术上的天赋，偷偷带他逛遍了莫斯科各种大大小小的画廊，甚至帮助亚历山大参加了列宾美术学院的统考和选拔。  
在亚历山大不负期望通过测试独自前往圣彼得堡独自求学后，切里舍夫的噩梦也降临了。  
他先是被久巴以戈洛温夫妇的名义开除，在戈洛温夫人去世之后更是被秘密遣送到了西伯利亚做矿场工人，失去了与莫斯科和岩蔷薇庄园的一切联系。  
面对匆匆赶回的亚历山大的诘问，久巴只说切里舍夫回了西班牙的家，一点点多余的解释也没有。  
“他每个月都给你写信，矿场很偏僻，信寄到莫斯科很可能都要快一个月。”提到这些信，伊格纳舍维奇忍不住又叹了口气。  
“信——什么信？”亚历山大冷笑着，丝毫没有感觉到自己的眼泪已经顺着下巴落到了衣襟上，不说他也知道为什么自己从来也没收到过来自切里舍夫的信，“是我害死了他。”

9.  
为了自身安全起见，迪巴拉和德西利奥一直住在使馆区。  
虽然他们现在有了可以不受久巴掣肘的利器，但是这件利器到底如何使用，对他们来说仍然是个很大的问题。  
就在迪巴拉等人仍一筹莫展的时候，亚历山大意外地出现在了驻俄意大利使馆的客厅里。  
亚历山大穿着一套素净的西装，表情看上去很疏离，直截了当地问迪巴拉，“收养协定拿到了么？”  
“拿到了”，迪巴拉说着，把那个箱子拿了出来，“但可能还需要等待时机——”  
“不用等了，今天就可以。”亚历山大沉着个脸，冷冷地冲他点点头。  
“等一下——切里舍夫是你的老师吧，他的信也在这个盒子里。”迪巴拉把盒子递了过去。  
亚历山大失魂落魄地打开箱子，看到那一沓子信的时候，他落下了泪。  
他把信揣进口袋里，擦掉眼泪，眼神再次恢复到刚来时的阴冷，他对迪巴拉说：“你把合同带上吧，等事情解决了我就和你们签约。”  
在车上，迪巴拉猜测亚历山大要与久巴硬碰硬，沉着地问：“你想好了，这样做风险很大。”  
亚历山大恍若未闻，过了好久才问：“带枪了么？”  
“萨沙——”迪巴拉发现事情远比他想象的要严重，他摁住亚历山大爆出青筋的手，却被一把推开。  
亚历山大精准地摸到了他藏在腰间的伯莱塔92f，他用枪指着迪巴拉，“我一直很欣赏你，也很感谢你可以助我一臂之力，但请你不要阻止我。”  
车停在亚历山大家的公司门口，他推开车门，就直奔电梯而去。  
迪巴拉生怕搞出事端来，便紧紧地跟在后面。  
电梯停在17层，亚历山大熟门熟路地找到会议室，没有理会上前打招呼的助理秘书等人，猛地推开了会议室厚重的大门。  
里面显然正在开会，所有的人包括久巴都很惊讶，久巴更是从椅子上直接站了起来，“萨沙——”  
亚历山大一把甩开想要拉住他的迪巴拉，拿起枪直奔久巴而去。  
“дядя，我只问你最后一次，丹尼斯·切里舍夫在哪？”亚历山大拿枪的手都在抖。  
“萨沙，他只是你的家庭教师——”久巴还没说完，就被亚历山大掏出来的信直直地砸中了脸，甚至被其中一封划破了脸。  
“这就是他该死的理由吗？”亚历山大冷笑连连，“还有这些信，您凭什么扣下。这么些年我从来违背过当初的诺言，对您有求必应，是您言而无信，还有爸爸的事——您不要以为我会真的相信爸爸死于心脏病。”  
话音刚落，会议室里本来被吓得不知所措的董事们顿时面面相觑。  
久巴知道亚历山大还不至于杀了自己，他看向边上一脸无奈的迪巴拉，“迪巴拉先生，这招借刀杀人用的很漂亮。”  
迪巴拉又好气又好笑，他把收养协定拿出来，挑了挑眉，“可您确实不是萨沙的舅舅，咱们就事论事。”  
久巴的脸色变了，他仓皇地对上亚历山大凄厉的眼神。  
亚历山大勾起嘴角，“所以和都灵签约的事，请您不要再阻挠，我有权决定一切。还有，请您对切里舍夫先生的死负责。”  
迪巴拉心里一紧，本能地一把推开亚历山大已经扣下扳机的手。  
子弹擦着久巴的耳尖飞了过去，子弹陷进了墙里。

尾声  
迪巴拉离开莫斯科的前一天，亚历山大在财产转让书上签了字。  
签完字的当天下午他就将离开莫斯科，前往摩纳哥。  
迪巴拉看着背着画板像个大学生的亚历山大，笑着说，“我以为你会想去意大利。”  
“有空再去吧。”亚历山大勉强笑了笑，“安顿下来我还要去看看丹尼斯，到底还是我对不起他。”  
“都过去了——”迪巴拉的所有安慰之词全都卡在了嗓子里，他知道他没有安慰人的立场，他转过脸看见送亚历山大来机场的人仍没有走，久巴因为身高在那群人中显得鹤立鸡群，隔着人群看不清表情。  
亚历山大没有回头，他的表情依旧很漠然，“我不会原谅他，永远不会。”  
迪巴拉莞尔，不想再提亚历山大的伤心事，他抱住亚历山大单薄的背脊，“祝你好运。”  
你会重获新生的。

后记  
本来是拉小魔仙和萨沙，结果小魔仙居然被我写的边缘化了，对不起  
дядя俄语就是舅舅的意思，我不是想干嘛，就是想暗示9817关系的与众不同，我也写了他俩确实有性关系，反正也没有血缘关系问题不大  
切里舍夫是萨沙最好的朋友，伊格纳舍维奇是一直照顾萨沙身体的医生，更像是长辈  
那个火警那边，我的设计就是：迪比纵火，萨沙吃下安眠药拖住久巴，迪比趁机拿走装有收养协定和信的盒子  
萨沙父亲的死和久巴有关，久巴确实很喜欢萨沙，但是萨沙并不。  
所以宝石组的人设就是心思活络想要投机取巧的谈判人迪比×聪敏隐忍切开黑继承人萨沙×想要钱也想要人的舅舅久巴  
岩蔷薇庄园名字取自萨沙的生日花


End file.
